


Kitsune (Being Re-written)

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: Nogitsune [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hale Family Feels, Knotting, M/M, Nogitsune, Original Character(s), Pack Feels, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong with Claudia Hale. Something terrifying and powerful that Stiles has been keeping  a secret for twelve years now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles loved Derek. He loved him more than he could ever say. He’d never planned on being anything but a part of Scott’s pack, but now Scott’s pack was comprised of a co-alpha and that co-alpha’s children. Stiles’ children. Stiles’ beautiful little girl and boy. Who Derek had sacrificed his body for _twice_ to bring them forth despite the fact he _hated_ being pregnant.

Stiles loved his children. They were beautiful and perfect and he adored them with every fiber of his being. Claudia, the oldest who was named after Stiles’ mother, was a beautiful young lady blossoming into a woman. Talon was a handsome little sprite of a boy with Stiles’ mischievous personality and Derek’s eyebrows. They’d had the children six years apart so they wouldn’t have two adolescent werewolves running around at the same time, but Talon showed no sign of emerging as a werewolf. Stiles hoped his son would be the next emissary and was planning out his future education.

Stiles loved them all. Which was why he was going to beat his daughter to within an inch of her life instead of actually to death.

“I can not _believe_ you did this,” Stiles shook his head in horror, “I can’t believe you would put your family at risk like this.”

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Claudia replied, eyes wide and innocent looking despite her obvious culpability.

“You could have _killed_ your brother. Talon can’t heal like you can!” Stiles shouted.

“I said I was sorry!”

“Drinking and driving? What were you _thinking_?” Stiles lashed out.

“I’m _sorry_ ,” Claudia sobbed, finally starting to show real emotion.

Stiles knew he had to lay it on heavy. Claudia tended to think danger and the repercussions were _hilarious_ rather than problematic. That she’d stolen her father’s wolfsbane liquor to have a good time with Scott’s kids and dragged her grade school child along with her…

“You’re going to be sorry,” Stiles growled, “Go to your room.”

“Not the mountain ash, daddy!” Claudia wailed.

“You’ll be lucky if I _ever_ let you out!” Stiles raged.

“Papa will-“

“Agree with me!” Stiles snapped, “You put his children at risk!”

“ _I’m_ his child!” She shouted.

“And you’re more precious to him than his own _life_ , Claudia!” Stiles shouted, shaking with rage and fear, “You nearly _died!_ You nearly killed your brother!”

“I’m sorry,” Claudia hiccupped, sobbing brokenly as she wrapped her arms around herself.

“Your room,” Stiles’ voice lowered intentionally now that he was getting through to her, “Now.”

Claudia stood up shakily and walked slowly towards the flowing stairs. She hesitated halfway up, with Stiles still taking deep breaths to calm himself down before he followed her upstairs.

“Daddy?”

“What?”

“Do you still love me?” Claudia choked.

Stiles froze. Trying to figure out if he’d gone too far or if this was another of Claudia’s ‘games’.

“Yes,” Stiles told her, “Yes, Claud, I will _always_ love you.”

Claudia nodded and turned to continue going upstairs when Stiles’ own fears washed over him and he added something on that he’d never thought to before.

“Claudia?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll always love you, but I won’t always forgive you. I know what you are, Claudia. Your papa doesn’t. Not yet. He’ll figure it out eventually because he’s not stupid, but by the time he does… you have to have this under control.”

Claudia paused and just for a moment he saw the dark glint of her eyes as the nogitsune made itself known, “I know.”

“Do you love us?” Stiles asked, his voice cracking brokenly, “Do we mean anything to you?”

Claudia paused, watching him silently for a moment, and then turned and walked the rest of the way up to her room. Stiles sat down at the dining room table and choked on his sobs, hand over his mouth as the other frantically called Derek.

“Hey,” Stiles choked, “How is he?”

“He’ll live,” Derek replied, “He’ll have to get several surgeries for his leg. Stiles, you should be here.”

“I have to lock Claudia up. I’ll call Scott to babysit but I’m the only one who gets through to her and-“

“He doesn’t want me, Stiles,” Derek insisted, “He wants his daddy. He wants the one who understands what being hurt is. I don’t.”

“Okay. Okay. Let me lock her in and when Scott gets here I’ll be over.”

“I can only take his pain so much before it becomes obvious that what really hurts isn’t his body,” Derek whispered, “How could Claudia do this?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles lied.

“I think we should reconsider therapy.”

“She won’t talk to anyone but me.”

“She’s going to have to. She nearly got her brother _killed_ , Stiles. We could have lost our son tonight. These aren’t just behavioral problems, this is _serious_ _shit_.”

“I know,” Stiles sobbed, “I know. She’s our little girl, Derek.”

“I’m not saying we’re disowning her, Stiles. I’d never do that. Fuck, I carried her for _nine months_. She’s my _world_ , but you and Talon are, too. I want you all safe.”

Stiles was silent for a while so Derek continued, “Okay just… hurry up.”

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed, then headed upstairs to finish the mountain ash line in front of Claudia’s door.


	2. Chapter 2

I really hated where this was going so I removed this chapter to revamp it. I'm going to write it a bit happier. I was hating the misery of Jethro and John so I'm going to give them an epic romance. I'll be making a story for between these two of their relationship so I can focus on Claudia for this story.


End file.
